The Plan
by yanki-chan
Summary: Axel decided to set up Zexy and Demy cuz Roxy is out on a mission and is really really bored!


Ello! Ok I kno that probably no1 is reading this little top portion thingy so I'm just gonna go ahead and put a disclaimer that me no owny orgy 13, or any characters from KH, KHCoM, or KH2 it all belongs 2 their rightful owners oh and me no owny any FF characters kk? (I've never played FF so idk which 1 they r from lol ')

Ok my story is AkuRoku or watev it's called and also Zemyx I wub those pairings along with Xemmy&Saix, Marly&Larxy, Xiggy&Xaldy, Riku&Sora Luxy&me!! (he's so kute! XD along with roxas, axel, saix, mansex, marly, xiggy, xaldy(believe it or not), marly, riku, zexy, demy, sora, cloud, leon, etc… u get da picture…) but anyway it's basically Axel trying 2 set up Demy and Zexy because his roxy isn't there 2 keep him busy… yes all of the characters r alive and it's not in an alternate universe, it all happens in castle oblivion… yay I'm sooooo original (note the sarcasm)!! enjoy this is my like 2nd fic 4 KH my 1st 1 waz a songfic but watev it wasn't that great!! wow this is a long intro!! On with the story!! O and it's a 1-shot…

-

The white halls of The Castle in the World That Never Was laughed at Axel as he dejectedly made his way to wherever he was heading. He was just wandering aimlessly around looking for something to do. His Roxy was out on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few more days leaving the red-head's non-existent heart broken and cold without the blonde-haired boy by his side. He was lost with out the boys crystal blue eyes looking into his own and the quiet whispers of "I love you" to cheer him up. His small lips, his tiny nose, his spiky blonde hair that was just fun to poke sometimes, his lightweight figure pressed against his as they kissed passionately in a dark corner, his- no stop!! He scolded himself. His not-there heart was already aching and thinking and of the teenaged Nobody didn't help. He continued to walk around aimlessly and thinking of random things like "Why does everything in this stupid castle have to have the ending That-Never-Was? Like The-Kitchen-That-Never-Was or The-Chair-That-Never-Was?" or "Why don't Mansex and Saix ever hook up when it's obvious they have feelings for each other like Demyx and Zexion do"- wait a minute!! That's it!! He'll make it his mission to hook up Demyx and Zexion, Roxy will be so proud when he comes back!! Axel squealed at the chances to finally do something. He couldn't possibly hook up Xemmy and Saix 'cause if he got caught he would get sent on a mission and probably won't see his Roxy-poo for a VERY long time.

Axel grinned mischievously as he concocted the perfect plan to get the bookworm and the annoying musician together… (Insert evil music here)

-

"Hey Demy!" Axel called out to the mullet-haired boy. "Come 'ere for a sec!" Demyx skipped over happily and glomped onto the older Nobody.

"What's up, Axy? Do you want me to sing you a song? Zexy wouldn't listen to it…" Demyx didn't even wait for Axel to answer and began to sing a random song about rainbows and ponies in a field. Axel winced at the lyrics and tried his hardest not to beat the shit out of the sugar high Nobody. When he was finished, Axel sighed with relief and began to rub his sore ears.

"That was…_ wonderful_, Demy." Axel replied through clenched teeth the brightened up and led the sitar player down the hallway. "So anyway, how are things with you and Zexy now-a-days?"

The usually cheerful Nobody saddened and sighed. "Zexy hates me all of a sudden. It all happened two days ago…" (start flashback)

"_I was skipping down the hallway 'cause I wanted Zexy to come and play with me and I was running down the stairs (don't do that at home) and I saw Zexy at the bottom so I ran even faster but I tripped and fell the rest off the way. Zexy caught me but I was falling so fast that I made him fall as well and I landed on him and I accidentally kissed him in the process. Suddenly he got really red and refused to talk to me then pushed me to the ground and started to yell at me…"_

"…and it's been bad ever since…" Demyx whined and grabbed onto Axel's coat. "I must've done something wrong! Now he won't even look at me and when I get to close to him he gets all red on the cheeks and starts to yell at me!!" Axel mentally pumped his fist in the air and started to do a victory dance.

Axel smirked outwardly and pats the blonde on the head. "I think I can help you with that…" and began to hurriedly whisper into the Nobody's ear. Demyx perked up and nodded then skipped off happily to find the Cloaked Schemer.

-

Number VI, Zexion was sitting in the Library-That-Never-Was reading quietly and happily. Suddenly the scene that had happened two days ago popped into his mind. He blushed and swore at the Demyx even though he didn't mean it. He'd actually enjoyed that quick meeting of their lips but didn't want to admit it. Putting his book aside, Zexion could now fully focus at the current problem: Demyx and the kiss. He'd always liked the blonde ever since they'd first met. Demyx was exactly what he wasn't: nice, happy, pretty (ur pretty 2 Zexy!) and overall fun to be around. It fascinated Zexion to no end. Maybe it was because they were exact opposites that Zexion fell in love with the older sitar player… even Zexion couldn't tell but there was a special place in his non-existent heart that belong to Demyx only. As if on cue, the musician walked into the Library-That-Never-Was slowly and quietly.

"Zexy?" he called out and Zexion answered with a grunt and looked into the players light sea green eyes. Big mistake. Zexion saw sadness mixed with a seriousness that was rarely there in the usually cheerful Nobody's eyes. Demyx walked right up to Zexion and squatted right next to the young man's chair so that they were at eye level the quickly pressed his lips to the other's in a rough manner. Zexion just sat there shocked the slowly closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and pulled the man closer for better access to the man's mouth. He shoved his tongue into Demyx's mouth and searched around the foreign mouth. Demyx pulled back surprised but Zexion kept a firm grip on him so he really couldn't move.

Zexion broke apart the kiss by releasing Demyx then staring into his confused green eyes. While wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he smirked then asked in a low husky voice making Demyx shiver, "So did you like it?"

Demyx nodded rapidly the brought their lips back together for another kiss. They kiss for what seemed like forever then soon Zexion found himself on top of a reading desk with Demyx on top of him, still refusing to break this kiss. When they parted for air, Demyx pulled in close so that their faces were centimeters apart the whispered, "I love you, Zexy." The warm breath of the Nobody flowing onto him was enough to make Zexion shiver with delight.

"I love you too, Demy." replied Zexion and closed the space for another kiss.

The rest of the night, the Castle-That-Never-Was was filled with moans and groans coming from the library.

-

Axel squealed quietly yet happily at the noises coming from the library. His plan had worked! Suddenly a portal had opened behind him and small arms wrapped around from behind him and a light voice whispered into his ear, "What are you doing here?" Axel shivered then turned to face Roxas who had a smirk plastered across his face. "I was expecting a welcome home party and then I come back and find that you're not in your not in your room. What's going on in there?" He motioned to the library.

"Just my awesome plan going into action." he replied and pulled the Key of Destiny in for a long, loving kiss. Axel summoned up a portal that led to his room and dragged in Roxas without even breaking their kiss.

-

Wad u think? Was it good? Did u like it? Pweaze review!! - bye bye!! I'll probably make more in the future!! Bye bye!! -


End file.
